


A Beautiful Moment

by SakusaOikawaSimp



Series: Haikyuu One-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Feelings, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I Made Myself Cry, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakusaOikawaSimp/pseuds/SakusaOikawaSimp
Summary: His breathtaking eyes were closed and his breathing was being supported. I lifted his hand and hugged it close to my face placing a small kiss. “It's so lonely here without you Iwa-chan…” I said. “Please come home soon.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982326
Kudos: 25





	A Beautiful Moment

_“...If I could have one last beautiful moment with you I would do this all over again…”_

They've both had lasting memories that could last a lifetime. And yet...I couldn't stop hoping that none of this ever had to end. That you would never stop looking at me with those eyes. Eyes so full of love...desperate to hold onto me thinking you were gonna lose me. Just thinking about it made me laugh…And at this moment you'd probably smile at the thought of me being happy. But it's so hard…

I sat by the bedside tightly holding onto Iwaizumi's hand. He was lying motionless on the bed connected to machines. His breathtaking eyes were closed and his breathing was being supported. I lifted his hand and hugged it close to my face placing a small kiss. “It's so lonely here without you Iwa-chan…” I said. “Please come home soon.” With a small bit of hope, my eyes greedily searched for any sign. For any movement that signaled Iwaizumi had returned to him...but he was only met with disappointment.

“Mr. Iwaizumi?” Looking towards the voice, it was Iwaizumi's nurse. She was in her usual blue hospital scrubs with a clipboard in her hand. She stood a respective distance away just by the door. I delicately placed Hajime's hand down beside him and stood up walking over to her.

“Is there any good news?” I asked calmly, attempting to keep myself together.

Hope was a poison that affected many...and I just happened to be injected with that poison. No matter how many times my hope was shot down It still managed to refill. From the moment Karasuno beat his team, and when he couldn't beat Shiratorizawa. Sometimes...he wishes he could just let himself fall.

“For right now there hasn't been the slightest improvement. I'm sorry I couldn't deliver happier news…” The nurse expressed her regret clearly but I ignored it. My heart had practically stopped beating and I felt faint. She seemed to notice my condition and gently placed a hand on my arm steadying me. Helping me sit back down at Hajime's side she quickly took her leave. The room went entirely silent as if I had suddenly gone deaf yet all I could hear was Hajime's voice. It was our last date before...before everything had happened.

_Of the entire week, I would most certainly say that this night was the best. Hajime and I were attending a small community festival where we lived and the night sky was just...beautiful. But the most breathtaking thing of the night wasn't the sky._

_“Shittykawa hurry up!” Hajime yelled playfully in his grey hoodie and black jeans. He wasn't that far from my grasp and yet he yelled as if I was so far away. I smiled softly and jogged to catch up until I was right beside him._

_“I wasn't that far away from you Iwa-chan!” Hajime rolled his eyes and looked down between us and grabbed my hand. Looking down at our hands, my smile got bigger as he squeezed my hand._

_“I know Shittykawa. But you being that far from me is too much of a distance.” Hajime admitted avoiding looking into my eyes when I looked up at him in surprise._

_My heart had skipped a beat at that moment as fireworks lit up the night sky. The way the light illuminated off of Hajime's skin presented a newfound beauty. Hajime has never looked his best as he did that night other than when they had gotten married. He felt his cheeks flush red when Hajime finally looked into his eyes and caught him staring._

_“What is it?” He asked, tilting his head._

_I stared at the night sky as it was continuously filled with fireworks of different colors and patterns. He was happy...who knew life could be so perfect. Who knew life would give him the one thing he always craved since the start of high school. Who knew life would give him Iwaizumi Hajime…“There is no one else I'd rather be with, at this moment, than with you.” Breaking my eyes away from the night sky I turned my head and looked directly at Hajime. “And If I could have one last beautiful moment with you, I'd do this all over again.”_

_Hajime didn't say anything, he didn't need to. Because everything that he wanted to say...everything that I wanted to hear was in his expression. Hajime was never all that good at expressing such emotions with his words but he didn't need to. Everything emotion we wanted to express, every word he wanted to say...I could read it all and he didn't have to say a word._

_A beautiful moment like this...was one I never wanted to forget. This moment was one I wished I could be able to live over and over again and never have to worry. The best way to express this moment with words was...perfect._

“Mr. Iwaizumi?” Blinking, I looked over to my right and saw the nurse looking at me with concern. “Are you alright Mr. Iwaizumi?”

I chuckled, voice breaking as I could finally feel my resolve breaking. “No.” was all I managed to say before I buried my face in my hands and sobbed. The sound of the door closing could be heard a minute later and again I was alone...with Iwaizumi. When my sobbing had calmed down slightly I looked at the peaceful sleeping form of Hajime. At that moment...all I wanted was his arms wrapped safely around me. His smile brightening my entire day. For him to call me Shittykawa again.

_For him to just be...okay._

Standing up from the chair, I bent over the bed face hovering just above Hajime's. Staring at his peaceful face almost as if his life wasn't in danger, I kissed his forehead and removed the edge of the blankets, and slipped under them. Making sure to be cautious of the cords connected to his arm I laid my head against his shoulder and just gazed up at him. I imagined him looking down at me giving an exasperated look like he did when I was looking for attention. He would then drop the exasperated look and smile warmly and wrap hugs arms around me and kiss my forehead.

_Why did it have to be...you?_

Closing my eyes, I sighed softly. “I'm scared Iwa-chan…” my voice was soft and quiet. “I can't take another silent night at home in our bed. So Hajime please wake up soon alright?” Silence. I almost wanted to snort but I refrained and just laid there. Lying they're in Hajime's arms almost felt like it did before and yet...it wasn't.

“Shittykawa what the heck are you doing? Hospital beds aren't made for you two you know.” My heart stopped. Slowly looking up, my eyes met familiar dark brown eyes looking at him softly. Hajime was supporting a playful grin...the playful grin I never thought I would miss so much. Tears welled up in my eyes until they released and immediately I wrapped my arms around him and let out a loud sob.

“Don't do that again Iwaizumi Hajime!” I yelled not having the courage to let him go even for a moment. “If you left...I don't think I would be happy ever again.” With that admission of words, the room felt whole. My relief was clear and a smile, despite my tears, lit up my face as Hajime had answered me. Just like he had always done...with his expression.

_At that moment I knew everything would be okay._


End file.
